forgotten_realmsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schildwache
Die Schildwache (engl. Sentinel) ist eine Charakterklasse für Spieler- und Nichtspielercharaktere und eine Unterart der Druidenklasse der 4. Edition von Dungeons & Dragons und Teil der Essential Reihe. Als Schildwache benutzt man die Urkräfte um Verbündete zu schützen und Jene zu besiegen die das Gleichgewicht der Natur zu stören versuchen. Einige Schildwachen wählen Berufe oder Posten in entlegenen Dörfern um zum Führer oder Berater der Gemeinschaft zu werden. Andere werden zu Eremiten oder zum Wanderern, was dem naturell von Abenteuerleben entspricht. Wie auch immer, alle Schildwachen benutzen ihren meisterlichen Umgang mit den Urkräften um Anderen zu helfen und schwere Zeiten durchzustehen und Respekt innerhalb der Welt aufrecht zu erhalten. Als Schildwache, erhält man Kraft durch Urgeister - Uralten Hütern der Welt welche die zahllosen Aspekte der Natur wiedespiegeln. Obgleich viele Bewohner der Wildnis eine Verbindung mit den Urgeistern verspüren, geht man selbst die Verbindung im höchsten Maße ein. Man ist ein Wesen der natürlichen und der spirituellen Welt, der die Aufgabe hat sich gegen bedrohende Mächte zu stellen. Klassenmerkmale Man genießt den Vorteil, zu bestimmten Stufen Klassenmerkmale automatisch zu erwerben: Befolger des Natürlichen Kreislaufs Dieses Klassenmerkmal erhält man auf Stufe 1. Man wählt eine Saison aus welche die Affinität der Schildwache darstellt und sich aber auch auf Kräfte (Kumulativbonus) auswirkt und die Unterart definiert. Es gibt folgende zur Wahl: ;Druide des Frühlings *Der Tiergefährte ist ein Wolf *Man erlernt den Umgang mit dem Krummsäbel *Man erhält einen +1 Bonus auf Angriffswürfe mit Krummsäbel, Speeren, Dolchen und Sicheln *Man erhält einen Bonus auf Heilen-Tests ;Druide des Sommers *Der Tiergefährte ist ein Bär *Wenn man einen einhändigen Streitkolben führt, nimmt man einen W10 als Waffenwürfel für den Schaden. Sollte man einen zweihändigen Streitkolben führen, nimmt man einen W12 als Waffenwürfel für den Schaden. *Man erhält einen Bonus auf Athletik-Tests ;Druide der Ödnis *Der Tiergefährte ist ein Lebender Zephyr *Wenn man einen Speer oder Stab führt, erhält man einen +1 Schildbonus auf den RK (Rüstungsklasse) und die Reflexverteidigung. *Man erhält einen Bonus auf Ausdauer-Tests Tiergefährte Man erhält dieses Klassenmerkmal auf Stufe 1. Je nach Wahl der Saison durch das Klassenmerkmal "Befolger des Natürlichen Kreislauf" einen entsprechenden Tiergefährten. Diese haben folgenden Eigenschaften: *Der Tiergefährte ist dabei gilt als Verbündeter von einem selbst und den eigenen Verbündeten. Er kann dabei wie alle anderen Kreaturen von Kräften betroffen werden. *Man spricht dabei telepathisch mit dem Gefährten solange sich dieser innerhalb einem Bereich von 20 Feldern befindet. *Der Tiergefährte hat besitzt tierische Intelligenz und kann weder komplexe Sätze weder verstehen noch kommunizieren. *Die Stufe des Tiergefährten entspricht der des Druiden und seine Trefferpunkte, Verteidigungswerte, sowie Attacken sind davon ebenso abhängig (Siehe Statistiken zur jeweiligen Kreatur). Der Tiergefährte teilt die maximal Anzahl der Heilschübe. Immer wenn ein Effekt den Tiergefährten zum Aufwenden eines Heilschubes voraussetzt, wird der Heilschub aber von der Anzahl der Heilschübe des Druiden abgezogen. Am Ende einer kurzen Rast erhält der Tiergefährte alle eingesetzten Heilschübe zurück. Sollte man sterben oder der Tiergefährte selbst aus "0" Trefferpunkte fallen, verschwindet er wie auch die Urkraft die ihn bis dahin aufrecht erhalten hat zunehmend. Es gibt zwei Wege den Tiergefährten wieder zurück zu holen: *Geringe Aktion: Man opfert eine geringe Aktion und verliert einen Heilschub. Macht man dies erscheint der Tiergefährte in dem am nächsten liegenden unbesetzten Feld, mit vollen Trefferpunkten. *Kurze oder Lange Rast: Man verliert am Ende der Rast einen Heilschub. Macht man dies erscheint der Tiergefährte in dem am nächsten liegenden unbesetzten Feld, mit vollen Trefferpunkten. Als Kreatur unter eigener Kontrolle, verhält sich der Gefährte strikt nach den ihm aufgetragenen Vorgaben solange er sich nicht weiter wie 20 Felder weit weg befindet. Man kann Aktionen wählen um ihn konkrete Anleitung zu geben, wobei die Initiative der des Druiden entspricht: *Standard Aktion: Um eine Standard Aktion zu benutzen, braucht der Tiergefährte den Druiden um eine Standard Aktion durchzuführen und den Befehl dies zu tun. *Bewegungsaktion: Immer dann wenn selbst eine Bewegungsaktion einsetzt, kann der Tiergefährte dies ebenso tun. Alternativ kann man auch stehen bleiben und ihm befehlen eine Bewegungsaktion einzusetzen. *Geringe Aktion: Um eine Geringe Aktion zu benutzen, braucht der Tiergefährte den Druiden um eine Geringe Aktion durchzuführen und den Befehl dies zu tun. Kombinierte Attacke Auf Stufe 1 erhält man die Begegnungskraft Kombinierte Attacke die auf ein nahes Ziel gegen dessen Rüstung zielt. Ein Treffer verursacht 1W +WE-Mod. Schaden (Ab Stufe 17 = 2W +WE-Mod. Schaden und ab Stufe 27 +WE-Mod. Schaden). Effekt: Der Tiergefährte kann eine freie Aktion verwenden um bis sich bis zur Bewegungsrate weit zu bewegen um dann seine Tierattacke einsetzen. Ab Stufe 3 kann man die Attacke zweimal, ab Stufe 7 sogar dreimal, jedoch immer nur einmal pro Runde einsetzen. Wildnistalente des Druiden Man erlernt auf Stufe 1 zwei Wildnistalente aus folgenden aus: *'Bestienverständnis (Druide)': Man erhält gegen Bestien +2 auf Bluffen-, Einschüchtern- und Diplomatie-Tests. Man kann mit solchen Wesen einfache Konversationen führen, ihnen Kommandos geben, auch wenn sie nicht unter der Herrschaft des Druiden stehen. Mit einem erfolgreichen Einsichts-Test (Der Spielleiter legt den Schwierigkeitsgrad fest), kann man die Körpersprache und das Verbale der Kreatur genügend verstehen um daraus Schlüsse zu ziehen. *'Kräuterkunde': Man selbst und alle Verbündeten können 2 Trefferpunkte bei den Heilschüben addieren die sie während einer kurzen Rast aufwenden. Um diesen Vorteil zu erhalten, muss man eine kurze Rast abhalten in einem Gebiet welches den unbekümmerten Zugang zu Pflanzen gewährt. Die zusätzlichen Trefferpunkte steigen ab Stufe 11 auf 4 und ab Stufe 21 sogar auf 6 an. *'Bergführer (Druide)': Immer wenn man durch einen Athletik-Test erfolgreich klettert, reduziert man den Schwierigkeitsgrad der Proben für Verbündete innerhalb dieser Begegnung um 2. Dabei müssen die Verbündeten jedoch Sichtweite zum Druiden aufrechterhalten haben um vom Bonus zu profitieren. *'Vorrausschauende Rast (Druide)': Wenn man eine ausführliche Rast abhält, wird der Malus beim Schlafen von -5 für den Druiden und dessen Verbündete nicht verrechnet. *'Fährtenlesen (Druide)': Während einer kurzen Rast, kann man einen Wahrnehmungs-Test (Der Spielleiter legt den Schwierigkeitsgrad fest) durchführen um die Umgebung zu untersuchen. Sollte dies gelingen, kann die Schildwache die Anzahl an und Natur der Kreaturen ausmachen, die sich während der Letzten 24 Stunden durch das Gebiet bewegt haben. Dabei stellt man auch fest, wo und wann sie das Gebiet betreten und verlassen haben. Heilendes Wort Man erhält diese Begegnungskraft Heilendes Wort auf Stufe 1. Man kann die Kraft zweimal - ab Stufe 16 sogar dreimal - pro Begegnung als geringe Aktion einsetzen. Sie wirkt im Umkreis von 5 Feldern (Ab Stufe 11 10 Felder; ab Stufe 21 15 Felder) und zielt auf den Templer selbst oder einen Alliierten im Wirkbereich. Das entsprechende Ziel kann einen Heilschub aufwenden und erhält einen 1W6 Bonus auf die geheilten Trefferpunkte , wobei sich der Bonus progressiv zum Stufenaufstieg erhöht (Stufe 6 = 2W6; Stufe 11 = 3W6; Stufe 16 = 4W6; Stufe 21 =5W6 und Stufe 26 = 6W6). Beschützer der Urkraft Man erhält dieses Klassenmerkmal auf Stufe 1. Solange man keine schwere Rüstung trägt, kann man den KO-Modifikator zur Bestimmung der Rüstungsklasse (RK) her nehmen anstatt den GE- oder IN-Modifikator. Höre die Stimme der Natur Man erhält dieses Klassenmerkmal auf Stufe 7. Einmal pro Tag, während einer kurzen Rast, kann man drei Fragen über an feindliche natürliche Bestien und irdische Pflanze (Aber keine Pflanzenwesen) stellen. Die Bestien und Pflanzen antworten ausführlich, sind aber auf ihr Wissen limitiert welche von ihren Erfahrungen und ihrer Mobilität abhängen. Als Bespiel: Eine Pflanze kann sich nur über das in der unmittelbaren Nähe Befindliche äussern und ein Fisch kann nur das beschreiben was er in seiner Wasser-Umgebung erkennen kann. Leben wiederherstellen Man erhält die Tägliche Kraft Leben wiederherstellen auf Stufe 8 die während einer langen Rast auf eine Kreatur angewandt wird, die nicht länger wie 24 tot ist. Effekt: Das Ziel wird wieder zum Leben erweckt und erhält volle Trefferpunkte und vier Heilschübe. Man selbst verliert 4 Heilschübe. Bis zu vier Verbündete (Andere wie das Ziel), welche sich innerhalb von 5 Feldern zum Elementaristen befinden, kann jeder eine freie Aktion einsetzen um einen Heilschub zu verlieren anstelle des Elementaristen. So verlorene Heilschübe können nicht wiedererlangt werden bis der erweckte drei Meilensteine erreicht hat oder drei lange Rasten begangen hat. Legende des Natürlichen Kreislaufs Man erhält dieses Klassenmerkmal auf Stufe 13. Je nach gewählter Saison erhält man folgende Vorteile: *'Legende des Natürlichen Kreislaufs (Frühling)': Sollte dein Tiergefährte ein Nicht-Lakai (engl. Minion) auf "0" Trefferpunkte reduzieren, erhält der Tiergefährte 10 Trefferpunkte zurück. *'Legende Natürlichen Kreislaufs (Sommer)': Deine Reichweite wird um 1 für Nahkampfattacken mit Waffen erhöht. *'Legende der Ödnis': Pro Begegnung und beim ersten Mal wenn der Lebende Zephyr-Tiergefährte angeschlagen/blutend wird, kann man eine sofortige Reaktion einsetzen um körperlos zu werden und sich bis zu 5 Felder weit zu verlagern. Körperlos bleibt man bis zum Beginn des nächsten eigenen Zuges. Tiergefährten-Kraft Man erhält eine Begegnungskraft je nach entsprechenden Tiergefährten auf Stufe 17: *Druide des Frühling: Man erhält die Unterstützungskraft Umwerfung des Schreckenswolf die als freie Aktion in einem nahem Umkreis von 5x5 Feldern ausgelöst werden kann, wenn der Wolf-Tiergefährte einen Feind welcher nicht weiter wie 5 Felder zum Tiergefährten steht mit einem Tierangriff trifft. Effekt: Das Ziel wird umgeschlagen. *Druide des Sommers: Man erhält die Unterstützungskraft Ausdauer des Schreckensbären die als gerine Aktion in einem nahem Umkreis von 5x5 Feldern wirken kann auf den Bär-Tiergefährten der sich im Wirkbereich befindet angewandt werden kann. Effekt: Das Ziel erhält eine Resistenz von 10 auf alle Schadensarten bis zum Ende des nächsten Zuges der Schildwache. *Druide der Ödnis: Man erhält die Unterstützungskraft Tragweite des Zephyr die als freie Aktion dann ausgelöst werden kann, wenn der Zephyr-Tiergefährte einen Feind welcher nicht weiter wie 5 Felder zum Tiergefährten steht mit einem Tierangriff trifft. Effekt: Man kann den Zephyr bis zu 3 Felder weit schieben und anschließend den Feind 5 Felder weit in ein Feld angrenzend zum Zephyr schieben. Zeitloser Körper Man erhält dieses Klassenmerkmal auf Stufe 23 wodurch man länger lebt und Immunitäten gegen Krankheiten der Stufe des Druiden oder weniger entsprechend. Natürlicher Lohn Man erhält dieses Klassenmerkmal auf Stufe 17. Immer wenn man die Kraft Zweite Luft einsetzt, wähle einen Vebündeten der bis zu 10 Felder weit entfernt steht. Man erhält Vorteile die von der gewählten Saison abhängt: *'Segnung der Ödnis': Dieser verbündeter beendet den Effekt von anhaltenden Schaden unter dem er aktuell leidet, zusätzlich erhält der Verbündete Teilverschleierung bis zum Ende des nächsten Zuges der Schildwache. *'Natürlicher Lohn: Frühling': Der gewählte Verbündete erhält Resistenzen von 10 gegen alle Schadensarten bis zum Ende des nächsten Zuges der Schildwache. *'Naturlicher Lohn: Sommer': Der gewählte Verbündete erhält einen +5 Kraftbonus auf Schadenswürfe bis zum Ende des nächsten Zuges der Schildwache. Kräfte Man erhält eine Frei verfügbare Kraft zu Beginn. Die Begegnunskräfte Kombinierte Attacke und Heilendes Wort erhält man ebenso wie eine Begegnungskraft durch den Tiergefähren. Tägliche Kräfte erhält man auf Stufe 1, 5, 9, 15, 19, 25 und 29 sowie Leben wiederherstellen. Unterstützungskräfte erhält man standardmäßig auf Stufe 2, 6, 10, 16, 22. Waffen und Rüstungen Stoffrüstungen, Lederrüstungen, Fellrüstungen sowie Leichte Schilde. Als Werkzeuge sie Stäbe und Totem benutzen um auch über Enfernung Kräfte wirken zu können. Hybride/Multiklasse Multiklassen können sich immer lohnen, hier sollte man den Schützenden Aspekt ebenso wie auf Synergien in Bezug auf den Gefährten beachten. Eine Hybridmöglichkeit mit der Schildwache ist tatsächlich möglich und dient der Spezialisierung wirklich gut. Quellen *Heroes of the Forgotten Kingdoms *Heroes of the Elemental Chaos *Underthedark.net Kategorie:Charakterklassen Kategorie:Charakterklassen der Urkraft Kategorie:Regeln Kategorie:Kontrolleur Kategorie:Druiden Kategorie:Schildwachen Kategorie:Heroes of the Forgotten Kingdoms Kategorie:Heroes of the Elemental Chaos